Sweeter Than Revenge
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Sweet Pea & Babydoll both escaped. It's been a few months, & Babydoll has decided to et her revenge on the priest. But when she's there, she finds something that's sweeter than the revenge she sought. Sweet Pea/Babydoll. sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

Baby and I both got out. Just as she was about to give herself up, Madame Gorski came and saved the day by leading the guards in the other direction. I might have imagined it, but I could've sworn I saw her look at us and smile before leading the men in the opposite direction.

We've been out for a month. I delivered Rocket's message, just like I promised I would, but I couldn't bear to be around our parents. The house just held too many memories for me. Baby and I stayed the night, but snuck out early the next morning because I couldn't take my mother's eyes on me, and I didn't want my father to get a hold of Baby.

Now we're staying in a cheap motel in the town where Babydoll used to live. Her house, or should I say mansion, can be seen from the one window in the room. She's decided to get her revenge on the priest for killing her sister, then sending her away. He's taken control of the house, since her sister is dead, and Babydoll is supposed to be locked away, unable to claim it.

Her plan for revenge is simple. She has already gotten a job as a maid in the house, but is careful to stay out of his direct line of sight, so as not to be recognized. I'm going in tonight, and once I get him alone, I'll make sure no one comes into the room while she does whatever she feels is proper to him. When she's done, we get out.

The bathroom is small, and the amount of make-up we've acquired is nowhere near the amount Madame Gorski had for us to choose from, but that's okay. I'll just do what she taught me to do; seduce. The Madame taught me that if you're good enough at the seduction, you can go out with no make-up on, and the man won't even notice.

I'm so caught up in getting ready that I don't hear her until she's planting a light kiss on my neck.

"You look hot." Babydoll whispers in my ear.

I smile, and she wraps her arms around my waist, and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

I smirk. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm doing what I was trained to do. It's like a normal night back at the club. You're the one who's about to kill a man."

I turn to face her, and she drops her eyes to the ground.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I tilt her chin up and bring our lips together. She moans slightly, and pulls me closer to her. I break away and smile. She's knows that's as far as we can go right now. The limo will be coming for me in about ten minutes.

"I should probably go. I'm supposed to be picking up food and stuff." She says as she turns to go. "Sweet Pea, am I doing the right thing?"

"Truthfully, I think you are. But then again, when I get ahold of the cook, I plan on doing things to him that'll get me sent straight to hell, if I'm not already going there." I tell her.

She walks back to me, and hugs me. "God won't let you go to hell. He knows angels whenever he sees them. You, 0Amber, Blondie, Rocket, and I will all be together in Heaven again. I promise."

With that, she leaves, allowing me to finish getting ready.

The limo shows up right on time, and thirty minutes after Babydoll leaves, I'm at her mansion for the first time. It's even bigger up close than it appears from far away. The driver pulls up the long driveway and opens the door for me. The priest is waiting for me just inside the door, and I pray to whatever God is listening that he won't recognize me.

His eyes go up and down my body several times, and a smirk appears on his face. He lets me through the door, so he must not remember me. Part of me is a little upset, but at the same time I know it's a good thing.

"Alright Sweetheart, is fifteen minutes enough time for you to warm up?" He asks as he leads me down to what used to be a dining room, but he converted it to my performance area. There are four tables with five chairs each.

"I'll be ready as soon as you turn on the music." I reply.

"That's what I like to hear." He mutters

I turn towards him, "I heard you might want a private show afterwards." I whisper, making my voice come out like a purr. Madame Gorski said that when I do that, I reel the men right in.

"I would absolutely love that. My guests will be retiring to their rooms after this anyway." He says as he goes upstairs, mostly likely to tell his guests that I'll begin soon.

Just as the sound of his footsteps fade, I hear two sets coming towards me from the other direction. I turn.

"Babydoll? Why are you down here? What if he'd have seen you?"

"Sweet Pea, this is my sister, Natalie." She replies, drawing my attention to the young girl beside her.

"But I thought you said…"

"He kept her here, away from me. That's why he was allowed to stay here. He kept her to make sure he could stay in the house…"

"Give me the gun." I whisper.

"What?"

"Give me the gun. I'll take care of the priest. You take her and go back to the motel. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Just get your sister out of here."

She looks at me sadly, but hands me the gun. "I'll see you at the motel."

"That you will."

I watch them go, and drop my jacket onto the floor, and go to the back of the 'stage' that was set up for me. I'm just standing there, waiting for the music to start, when he comes up behind me.

"Five minutes." I can feel his front pressed against my back. I shiver, and I guess he takes that as an invitation to get closer.

"I have a message for you."

"What…is…that?" He asks, punctuating each word with a kiss on my neck, just above where Babydoll had kissed me earlier.

"Babydoll says fuck you." I respond as I spin out of his grasp.

It takes him a moment to process what I just said, but once he does, I get the satisfaction of watching his eyes become fearful, before I pull the trigger.

The only noise in that moment is the sound of his body hitting the floor. I nudge his body, just to make sure he's dead, then wipe the gun off on my shirt, erasing Baby and I's fingerprints. I place the gun in his hand, and then make my way out the way I came.

**Sorry if this sucks. I have a sequel to it that's much better, but I need to post this if I want to post the other one. So let me know if you want me to post the other one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I decided to just make this a two-parter instead of making a whole new story…. Let me know what you think. Also, I read that Jena Malone (Rocket) is gonna be Johanna Mason in the Hunger Games movies, which got me thinking…. Probably going to type up a chapter of that too tonight.**

"Do you have to go?" Babydoll asks from her position on our bed.

I'm sitting at our vanity in our room, in the mansion that now belongs to Baby and Natalie. The Priest's death was ruled a suicide, so no investigation for us to worry about. I however, was worried about what people would say when Babydoll just reappeared after being gone for so long under the circumstance.

The dead man gave her an airtight alibi. The bastard told people that she was still in the mansion, and that he was living there to help both her and Natalie during their grieving period. He just forgot to mention her had my girl locked up so he'd never have to leave.

"You know I do." I answer

She'd had her revenge of sorts. I pulled the trigger, but she had gotten her sister back, something I could never achieve. I'll leave a dead body in my wake, but a living one will most likely not return with me, unless I can somehow get Gorski out of her hell like she helped us escape ours. Either way, my revenge will not be as sweet as hers.

"Take me with you Sweet Pea. I can't let them hurt you, not anymore."

I shake my head, and give her a small smile. "I can't, not now that you have Natalie. She needs you now, and I won't be the one to separate you two."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I need you? No, you didn't. I need you here with me, safe and sound."

I finally turn to face her, having seen the look on her face from her reflection in the mirror.

"So you want me to let him live? After what he did to us? After everything he did to her? Not only did he kill her, but God only knows what else he did to her! Look what you stopped him from doing! How many times was I not there to save her from him?"

I know I'm yelling at her, and I see her flinch at the harshness of my tone, but I can't help it. And it's not that I don't want to be here with her. She knows how I feel. But this is just something I need to do, and after what she went through, I thought she'd understand.

She gets up off the bed, walks over to me, and gets down on her knees. My eyes are on the floor, trying to not look at her. Unfortunately, her getting down prevents me from doing so, and when she tilts my chin up, well, let's just say I lost the battle.

"You know I want him dead too, but not at the cost of your own life. We both know that's not what Rocket would've wanted that. She wanted you to live. And I can make sure you live if I go with you." She whispers in a calming voice.

"Look, I won't take you with me. If I die, I have to go knowing that you are safe her with Nat."

"Don't talk like that Sweet Pea. You're coming back to me. Then the three of us are going to live happily ever after." She says

"You know that I don't believe in that shit. And even if I did, I was hoping there would be four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to bring Gorski out, and send her here, if it's ok with you that is. It's your house after all." I remind her.

"Of course you can bring her. She's the reason we're here in the first place. But I want you to promise me something."

"Baby…"

"You promise that you'll come back to me alive."

I shake my head. "Don't make me do that. I don't want to be the bad guy, making promises I can't keep. I can promise you so much, but not that." I sigh

"What time should I expect you back?" She questions

"A few days at the latest, the end of the week." I reply, and kiss her forehead. "Now it's time for you to go to bed. I have a bus to catch in an hour, and I'm not leaving until you're asleep."

She gets up from her position on the floor, takes my hand, and lies down. I wrap my arms around her, and wait til she dozes off to disentangle myself from her.

"I love you Babydoll. I hope you don't hate me for this." I murmur as I get my letter from under the vanity and place it on my pillow next to her.

I can't help but stare at her before I leave in an attempt to memorize everything about her.

I close the door behind me, and I'm not interrupted until I'm almost out the door.

"Where are you going?" Natalie's voice hits my ears as she comes into the foyer from the kitchen.

"I have some business to take care of. Kind of like how the man that was keeping you here. But this man hurt my sister. He actually killed her"

"So you won't be able to bring her back here so we can all be together?" she asks

"No. But I might be able to bring someone else back. Someone who was very nice to all of us while we were in that place. But I need you to do me a favor and watch over your sister while I'm gone. I don't know if I'm coming back, so I'll need you to keep her safe for me, ok?"

She comes closer to me, and hugs me.

"I will, but you have to come back to her. She loves you. If you die, she'll be like she was right after Mom died. I can't see her like that again."

"I'll do my best Nat. You both know that. But like I told your sister, I'm not making any promises I can't keep. Goodbye Nat."

"I'll see you later Sweet Pea." She answers as she closes the door behind me.

My walk to the bus station is short, yet as I wait for my bus, I can't help but compare Babydoll and Natalie, and what they said to me tonight. They both wanted me to make promises to them that I couldn't keep. I lied to Rocket once, about going wherever she wanted whenever we got out. The only place she went was the cemetery behind our hellhole. I refuse to lie to anyone else that I care about.

I've been on the bus for three hours now, and sleep has yet to come to me. I didn't really expect it to, I'm too anxious. I told Babydoll that I had everything all planned out, but it's not that simple.

With the Priest, he'd never really gotten a good look at my face, so the chances of him recognizing me were slim. Here, that was not the case, unless they'd gotten all new security in the time we'd been gone.

I know a one thing though, like that I'm getting Gorski out, if she's still here. The revenge has to come after that. I owe that much to her, and Rocket would be proud.

**So sorry to say that this is where I will end it for now. Don't worry, I won't wait as long to post next time. Probably Friday night, Saturday at the latest.**

** But I do have a question: Do you think Rocket lived? Let me know in a review or PM!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bus obviously won't take me straight to Lennox. Instead, it drops me in the little town that it's on the outskirt of, the name of which isn't really important.

I thought the bus ride had seemed long, but the walk to Lennox was the longest twenty minutes of my life. I can't help but think of all the things that would go wrong. Security is probably tighter than when we escaped. The guys probably all carry guns now, or something that could put me down for the count. Madame Gorski could not even be there today.

I enter the same way I left; the guard sees me right away, but doesn't have a gun. I however, do.

"Take me to Gorski."

He doesn't say anything. I've never seen him before, but that doesn't matter. He follows my command, and gets me through the checkpoints, no problems. Everyone must be on break, because we get halfway to her office before we see anyone else, and this time I recognize the guy; CJ.

The man I have the gun to speaks. "Sorry CJ, I didn't think she'd have a gun. I was about to start my smoke break and she just came through the gate like she owned the place."

"Go back to your smokes James. I'll take care of this. Don't tell anyone she's here." CJ responds.

The guy looks at me, then back at CJ. I motion with the gun for him to leave, and he lumbers back the way we came.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You got out! Babydoll got out with you, what more do you want?"

"I'm here for Madame Gorski, and to kill the Cook. He took away Rocket, I plan on taking away the only thing he values; his life. Getting Gorski out is repaying a favor that we all owed to her for keeping us alive for so many years. I know that someone has to take over the club, and that he'll probably be just as bad, if not worse, then Blue. All of Madame Gorski's girls are gone, she has no purpose. There are a lot of Madame's that are younger than she is."

"Are you calling me old Sweet Pea?"

The accent is unmistakeable. I turn, and Madame Gorski is coming from the right.

"Of course not Madame. I was simply stating that I wouldn't want you to outlive your usefulness here, when I know somewhere that you could be of use, and be happy." I respond quickly, she still kind of scares me.

I hand her the ticket I bought before I came here. She brings it up and reads it, a look of confusion on her features.

"I don't have time to explain. Babydoll is expecting you sometime tonight. Just tell the Bus Driver who you are, and he'll know exactly where to take you. He helped us when we got out the first time, and I made sure to ask him to help you, and he agreed." I tell her, then I turn back to CJ, "Escort her out and to the bus station. I have business to take care of, and I don't want either one of you to be here."

I go off towards the kitchen. I know that's where the Cook will be; hell, he probably hasn't moved much since the last time I was here. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn to see them still following me.

"I told you to go!" I hiss

"Sweet Pea, Rocket is alive. She's still working with the Cook. She's helping him now" Gorski says

I can feel my whole body tense up, and my plan goes to shit. I was going to torture him slowly and painfully. Now, I just want to get Rocket out of there. I storm through the door.

"Rocket! Rocket! It's me! Sweet Pea! It's time to go!"

I hear noise in the back room, and she comes running out, and straight into my arms. I can feel the tears coming down, and for once, I let them fall. I just can't believe that she's alive.

"Is this real?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yea. It is." I reply as I let go "Listen, I need you to go with Madame Gorski, okay? I'll meet you when I'm done. Babydoll will explain everything to you when you get there. Here, I brought some extra money just in case. It should be enough for a bus ticket, and probably some snacks for the trip."

I shove the money in her hands. She looks like she's about to protest, but I shove her out the door. I can see the Cook coming.

"I love you Rocket. Keep them safe for me until I get back, ok?"

She nods, and I watch her run off the Gorski, before I fist in my hair yanks me back into the kitchen. The Cook throws me down on the floor, and a sense of déjà vu comes over me. But this time will be different. I pick myself up off the ground, and notice one of his knives laying on the counter to my left. I just need to grab it without him noticing.

I start making my way over to it, but keep my eyes on him the whole time.

"I came here to kill you. I thought you took everything from me. I thought you killed the one person who was always there for me, the one I had sworn to protect. Instead, you made me think she was dead, then kept her from me. She was here all alone, without me. She probably thought that I had abandoned her. I planned on making it slow, but you got lucky. Now I have quite a few people waiting for me, and I don't like to keep any of them waiting for too long."

The knife is in my grasp, and within a second, I have it lodged into his side. Then I take the one in his belt, and slide it across his throat. He makes a disgusting gurgling noise, and falls to the ground, dead.

Now all I have to do is get out alive. James and CJ are the only ones that know I'm here, so that might be to my advantage. I know the windows in here are too high for me to lift myself out of, so I go back out into the hall. Maybe this will be easy, and I can leave the same way as last time.

"Turn around with your hands up." A voice from behind me says.

Damnit, too soon. I comply, but as he comes towards me, I grab my gun and fire at him. I hit him, and run. But before I can get completely around the corner, a gun goes off, and I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I don't let it stop me. I can't.

Instead, I use it as a motivator. It makes me run faster, even as my shoulder screams in protest. Shit, Babydoll is gonna kill me.

I manage to stop the bleeding with a shirt I found hanging out to dry on my way to the bus station. I also find a coat to throw on over my clothes, since the arm has blood all over it. Now I can sit on the bus without looking suspicious.

The bus ride home seems twice as long as it was getting here, which is saying something. Maybe it's because I know there's a whole bunch of people waiting for me, people who I care for, and who care for me. Life cannot be better than it will be once I get back. Yea, they are all gonna be mad I got myself shot, but, I think they'll get over it. I hope they do…

I sneak through the door at three in the morning, and slowly make my way up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. The door to our room is closed, so I take extra care when I open it quietly.

Babydoll is laying on our bed, fast asleep. I peel my clothes off, the shirt is the hardest. The bleeding has long since stopped, and I just let my clothes drop to the floor.

She starts to have what looks like a nightmare, tossing and turning on our bed. She's never done that when I've been beside her. I sit down beside her, and kiss her forehead.

"Sweet Pea? Is that you?" She murmurs

"Yea Babe, it's me. I just wanted you to know I'm home so you can stop having your nightmare."

"I'm so glad you're okay. And Rocket! She and Natalie are already getting along so well! And Vera…"

"Go back to sleep, you can tell me all about it in the morning."

"Sweet Pea! You got shot! We have to get you to…."

"I'll ask Vera to look at it in the morning. I just want to go to sleep next to you. I'll deal with everything else in the morning."

Amidst her protests, I climb in, and snuggle against her.

**So that's all folks! Thanks for reading! I have some more Sucker Punch stories that I'm working on, so you might see them up soon!**


End file.
